


Just Call Him

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Pepper wants peace.





	Just Call Him

“Tony, you might as well give in. And stop giving Steve shit. He did the best he could. He and Nat and the others were out there putting their asses on the line the whole time after your fight.”

Pepper was glad he was home and glad he was finally recuperating, but he had fumed and moped ever since he got back.

It was Rogers. It always came down to that, to him. She knew that he loved Rogers almost as much as he did her.

“Can’t say it yet, Pepper. I’m not sure he’s sorry.”

“Just call him, Tony.”


End file.
